


I Can't Eat That

by Lilly_C



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Drabble, Early in Canon, Food, Gen, Season/Series 01, Vegetarians & Vegans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-30
Updated: 2013-07-30
Packaged: 2018-05-05 13:37:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5377202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilly_C/pseuds/Lilly_C
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not suitable for vegetarians</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Can't Eat That

**Author's Note:**

> A little something I can see happening quite early on between J/C, set around mid-late season one. Drabble. 
> 
> Written because it bugs me endlessly when I'm reading fic and a vegetarian character is eating food that contains animal by-products.
> 
> I wrote this on my Z10.
> 
> Any mistakes are my own and unintentional.

"Come in," Kathryn said while putting the finishing touches to her food.

"Smells delicious," Chakotay said as the combination of cheeses invaded his senses. "What is it?"

"Four cheese pasta bake. It has mild Scottish cheddar, ricotta, goats cheese and parmesan."

"Ah," Chakotay uttered.

Noticing the look of disgust on his face, Kathryn asked, "what is it?"

He knew that she'd won a rare round with her infamously temperamental Replicator and didn't want to disappoint her, he said, "I can't eat it. I'm sorry Kathryn."

Turning away from him to hide her sadness, she enquired, "why not?"

"Parmesan isn't suitable for vegetarians because of the way it is processed."

The silence lingered between them for a few moments before Kathryn's curiosity got the better of her. "How is it processed?

Quickly swallowing back the rising bile, he answered, "It is fermented in the stomachs of slaughtered calf's for around twelve months."

Nodding her understanding, she quickly recycled the food and moved over to the couch. "I'll let you do the cooking from now on."


End file.
